


No tricks planned

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The village is on edge with their biggest prankster in the village for the event. For the sake of the village Kakashi has to ask Naruto about his plans... it is all for the village





	

Naruto had to fight to keep from grinning outright as Kakashi backed up at his approach. The older man had been rambling since Naruto had gotten there and although he acted like what he was talking about was important Naruto knew Kakashi’s head was someplace else.

Which was good because Naruto’s thoughts were someplace else. Kakashi stopped by the bed and Naruto watched the way the man’s quickened breathing moved the thin shirt that he was wearing. Usually his focus would be on Kakashi’s exposed face. Even after all these years he was still affected by it but he was currently affected by Kakashi’s reactions because he knew what the man was feeling deep down even though he insisted on ignoring it.

“The Chuunins are frantic Naruto. The Hokage is ready to pull out her hair and assign the most shitty missions to everyone. The brats are walking around on tiptoe and those that aren’t are walking around jumping at every sound. You have the village on edge.” Naruto smiled and Kakashi bit his lip. “Shikamaru has gone into hiding and so has Neji you have to tell us what you did. The village is terrified of whatever you have planned.”

“Planned?” Naruto grinned. “I’m so disappointed, after everything I’ve done for the village.” He unzipped his Jounin jacket and allowed it to fall to the floor. He smirked at the way Kakashi’s eyes flicked to the item on the floor before it trailed up to his shirt and finally jumped back to his face. “I work so hard and everyone still mistrusts me.”

“You said you missed the old days and then there is that thing you pulled White Day. You’re usually out the village during this time.” Kakashi protested and Naruto nodded and stretched before he undid his weapon pouches for them to follow the same fate as his jacket.

“Not my fault the Kages are old biddies who want to meet end of the year but not during the actual cold.” Naruto muttered his mood slightly souring. “They should retire already.” His gaze went back to Kakashi and his mood brightened. “But I’m still hurt. It’s been years since I pranked the entire village. What I did White day was a little harmless fun.” He purred. “You really think what I did to the Jounins and Chuunins really counts as a prank to terrify the village?” He laughed. “Kakashi really? After the trip I had all I want to do is relax… curl up… and enjoy the night.”

His words had an effect on Kakashi. The man’s knees buckled before he sat on the bed his eyes on Naruto. Naruto crossed to the bed so he could sit on it as well. He leaned forward so that their lips could brush once before he pulled back.

“I swear I’m good.” Naruto smiled before Kakashi’s hands grabbed him to flip him onto the bed. Naruto looked up at the man straddling and smiling in victory. Kakashi’s lips pressed to his, hungry and possessive and he replied in turn. It was when both their shirts had been tossed off and Kakashi had a knee between his legs and his fingers hooked under Naruto’s waistband that the man hesitated.

“Oh god… sticky rice? Really Naruto?”

Naruto guessed the smell had stuck to his boxers. He had contemplated on whether to do it naked or not for that exact purpose. Since the cat was out the bag he shook Kakashi’s hands off of him locked his legs around his back before he flipped them on the bed the bed giving a creak in protest before Naruto sat back.

“Well except for that… I have nothing planned.” Naruto grinned… except the dancing toads that were going to appear in the Hokage’s office in a few hours and of course the syrup that was going to explode in Kiba’s pocket in a few hours and of course the stink bomb that was going to go off in the Jounin’s quarters in an hour or two and the swooping magpies that would definitely going to go off in the Chuunin’s slacking room. But give him some slack. He loved Halloween. Naruto snickered before he firmly pressed his lips to Kakashi's own. Best soak up the quiet and peace while he still could. Chaos was coming. He could not wait.


End file.
